Francis Scott Key
| birth_place = Carroll county, Maryland, U.S. | nationality = American | spouse = | death_date = January | death_place = Baltimore, Maryland, U.S. |names in other languages = | ethnicity = |children =Philip Barton Key II | relatives = Philip Barton Key, uncle Francis Key Howard, grandson | religion = Episcopalian }} Francis Scott Key (August 1, 1779 - January 11, 1843) was a lawyer, author, and amateur American poet, who wrote the lyrics to "The Star-Spangled Banner," the national anthem of the United States. Life Key was born to Ann Phoebe Penn Dagworthy (Charlton) and Captain John Ross Key at the family plantation Terra Rubra in what was Frederick co., and is now Carroll co., Maryland. His father John Ross Key was a lawyer, a judge and an officer in the Continental Army. His great-grandparents were Philip Key and Susanna Barton Gardiner, both born in London, England, immigrated to Maryland in 1726.Ancestors of Francis Scott Key. Ronulrich.com (2011-05-18). Retrieved on 2011-09-11.Spangled Banner – The Story of Francis Scott Key By Victor Weybright Francis studied law at St. John's College, Annapolis, Maryland, and after graduating studied under his uncle, Philip Barton Key. In 1801 he opened his own practice, at Frederickstown, Maryland. He later moved to Washington, D.C., where he became a District attorney, and where he lived until his death. "The Star-Spangled Banner" During the War of 1812, Key, accompanied by the American Prisoner Exchange Agent Colonel John Stuart Skinner, dined aboard the British ship HMS Tonnant, as the guests of 3 British officers: Vice Admiral Alexander Cochrane, Rear Admiral Sir George Cockburn, and Major General Robert Ross. Skinner and Key were there to negotiate the release of prisoners, one being Dr. William Beanes. Beanes was a resident of Upper Marlboro, Maryland and had been captured by the British after he placed rowdy stragglers under citizen's arrest with a group of men. Skinner, Key, and Beanes were not allowed to return to their own sloop: they had become familiar with the strength and position of the British units and with the British intent to attack Baltimore. As a result of this, Key was unable to do anything but watch the bombarding of the American forces at Fort McHenry during the Battle of Baltimore on the night of September 13 – September 14, 1814.Hubbell, Jay B. The South in American Literature: 1607–1900. Durham, North Carolina: Duke University Press, 1954: 301. At dawn, Key was able to see an American flag still waving and reported this to the prisoners below deck. On the way back to Baltimore, he was inspired to write a poem describing his experience, "Defence of Fort McHenry", which he published in the Patriot on September 20, 1814. He intended to fit it to the rhythms of composer John Stafford Smith's "To Anacreon in Heaven", a popular tune Key had already used as a setting for his 1805 song "When the Warrior Returns," celebrating U.S. heroes of the First Barbary War. (The earlier song is also the Key's original use of the "star spangled" flag imagery.)When the Warrior Returns – Key. Potw.org. Retrieved on 2011-09-11. In the 4th stanza Key urged the adoption of "In God is our Trust" as the national motto.50th Anniversary of Our National Motto, "In God We Trust," 2006. Georgewbush-whitehouse.archives.gov. Retrieved on 2011-09-11. The United States adopted the motto "In God We Trust" by law in 1956. Later life From 1818 until his death in 1843, Key was associated with the American Bible Society. http://www.americanbible.org/about/history In 1832, Key served as the attorney for Sam Houston during his trial in the U.S. House of Representatives for assaulting another Congressman.Sam Houston. Handbook of Texas Online. He published a prose work called The Power of Literature, and Its Connection with Religion in 1834.Hubbell, Jay B. The South in American Literature: 1607–1900. Durham, North Carolina: Duke University Press, 1954: 300. In 1835, Key prosecuted Richard Lawrence for his unsuccessful attempt to assassinate President of the United States Andrew Jackson. In 1843, Key died at the home of his daughter Elizabeth Howard in Baltimore from pleurisy and was initially interred in Old Saint Paul's Cemetery in the vault of John Eager Howard. In 1866, his body was moved to his family plot in Frederick at Mount Olivet Cemetery. Family Key's sister, Anne Phoebe Charlton Key, married Roger B. Taney, future Chief Justice of the United States and author of the Court's Dred Scott decision. Key's son, Philip Barton Key II was shot and killed by then-congressman and future Civil War general Daniel Sickles in 1859 after Sickles discovered that his wife was having an affair with Philip Barton Key. Sickles was acquitted in the earliest use of the temporary insanity defense. Key's daughter, Alice, married U.S. Senator George H. Pendleton. In 1861, Key's grandson Francis Key Howard, was imprisoned in Fort McHenry with the Mayor of Baltimore, George William Brown, and other locals deemed to be pro-South. Key was a distant cousin and the namesake of F. Scott Fitzgerald whose full name was Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald. His direct descendants include geneticist Thomas Hunt Morgan, guitarist Dana Key, and the American fashion designer and socialite Pauline de Rothschild. Writing In addition to the "Star-Spangled Banner," Key was the author of a few other songs and devotional pieces. His poems were written without any view to publication, on some passing topic for his own and the gratification of his friends. They were noted down on odd scraps of paper, backs of letters, etc., a piece of several verses being often on as many separate slips of paper, and were seldom revised by the author."Evert A. & George L. Duyckinck, The Cyclopedia of American Literature (Philadelphia: William Rutter & Co., 1880), 692. in "Francis Scott Key (1779-1843)," Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and Poetry, College of Law, University of West Virginia. Web, June 3, 2018. Recognition in Baltimore.]] Though Key had written poetry from time to time, often with heavily religious themes, these works were not collected and published until 14 years after his death. 2 of Key's religious poems used as Christian hymns include "Before the Lord We Bow" and "Lord, with Glowing Heart I'd Praise Thee" Key is buried at Mount Olivet Cemetery in Frederick. His family plot is next to Thomas Johnson, the first governor of Maryland, and friend Barbara Fritchie, who allegedly waved the American flag out of her home in defiance of Stonewall Jackson's march through the city during the Civil War. Fritchie's resistance was memorialized in a poem by John Greenleaf Whittier. The Key Monument Association erected a memorial in 1898 and the remains of both Francis Scott Key and his wife were placed in a crypt in the base of the monument. "The Star Spangled Banner" was adopted as the American national anthem, by an Executive Order from President Woodrow Wilson in 1916 (which had little effect beyond requiring military bands to play it) and then by a Congressional resolution in 1931, signed by President Herbert Hoover. While there were 3 efforts to save the Francis Scott Key residence, it was destroyed in 1947. The residence was located at 3516–18 M Street in Georgetown.Francis Scott Key Park Marker. Hmdb.org. Retrieved on 2011-09-11. Scott's Georgetown home, which was dismantled as part of construction for the Whitehurst Freeway, was located in the area between the Key Bridge and the intersection of M Street and Whitehurst Freeway. The location is illustrated on a sign in the Francis Scott Key park. * Francis Scott Key Monument in Baltimore, Maryland 2 bridges are named in his honor. The first is the Francis Scott Key Bridge between the Rosslyn section of Arlington County, Virginia, and Georgetown in Washington, D.C.. The other bridge is the Francis Scott Key Bridge, part of the Baltimore Beltway crossing the outer harbor of Baltimore, Maryland. Baltimore's Francis Scott Key Bridge is located at the approximate point where the British anchored to shell Fort McHenry. St. John's College, Annapolis, which Key graduated from in 1796, has an auditorium named in his honor. Francis Scott Key was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1970. Francis Scott Key Hall at the University of Maryland, College Park is named in his honor. The George Washington University also has a residence hall in Key's honor at the corner of 20th and F Streets. Francis Scott Key also has a school named after him in Brooklyn, New York. I.S 117 is a junior high school located in the Fort Greene section of Brooklyn on Willoughby Avenue. It houses 6th, 7th, and 8th grade classrooms as well as a District 75 Special Education unit. The Special Education classes include children who are emotionally disturbed. For more information on the school and its programs please visit the schools main site, P369k, located in Downtown Brooklyn. Other schools named after Key include: #Francis Scott Key High School in rural Carroll County, Maryland. #Francis Scott Key Middle School (at least 3) Francis Scott Key Elementary School (several, including California, Maryland, Virginia, Washington, DC). *A monument to Key was commissioned by San Francisco businessman James Lick, who donated some $60,000 for a sculpture of Key to be raised in Golden Gate Park. The travertine monument was executed by sculptor William W. Story in Rome in 1885–87. The city of San Francisco recently allocated some $140,000 to renovate the Key monument, which was about to be lost to environmental degradation if repairs weren't made. Repairs were recently finished on the monument located in the music concourse outside the de Young Museum. *Francis Scott Key Mall in Frederick County, Maryland. *The Frederick Keys minor league baseball team – a Baltimore affiliate – is named after Key. *The US Navy named a submarine in his honor, the USS Francis Scott Key Publications Poetry *''Poems of the Late Francis S. Key, Esq.'' New York: Robert Carter & Brothers, 1857. *''Poems''. Upper Saddle River, NJ: Literature House, 1970. Non-fiction * The Power of Literature and Its Connexion with Religion: An oration, delivered at Bristol College, July 23, 1834, before The Philologian Society. Bristol, PA: Bristol College Press, 1834. Juvenile *''The Star-Spangled Banner''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1973. *''The Star-Spangled Banner: America's national anthem and its history''. Minneapolis, MN: Picture Window Books, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Francis Scott Key, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 12, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of English-language songwriters References Notes External links ;Poems * Key, Francis Scott (1779-1843) ("Defence of Fort M'Henry") at Representative Poetry Online. * "Song: When the warrior returns" at Poem of the Week * Francis Scott Key at PoemHunter (5 poems) * Francis Scott Key's Other Verse ;Books *Francis Scott Key at Amazon.com ;About *Short biography *Francis Scott Key biography at Cyber Hymnal *Francis Scott Key in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Francis Scott Key at NNDB *Francis Scott Key at Biography.com *Francis Scott Key at Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and poetry *Francis Scott Key at Baltimore Literary Heritage Project * ;Etc. *Preservation of the Residence of Francis Scott Key, Special Collections Research Center, Estelle and Melvin Gelman Library, The George Washington University. This pamphlet was written by the Columbia Historical Society in an effort to save the Francis Scott Key home from destruction in the 1940s. Category:1779 births Category:1843 deaths Category:People from Carroll County, Maryland Category:American Episcopalians Category:American people of English descent Category:American poets Category:Maryland lawyers Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:American prosecutors Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:American United Brethren in Christ Category:St. John's College (United States) alumni Category:National anthem writers Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American songwriters Category:Songwriters